miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous spellbook
The is a book filled with information about the Miraculouses and the Miraculous holders. History The spellbook was created at an unknown time, but for many years, it was kept in the temple of the Order of the Guardians, where they protected it from the wrong hands. However, because of a mistake Master Fu made more than 100 years ago, the temple was destroyed and the book was lost. An unknown time before the present, when on a trip, according to Gabriel Agreste, his wife gave him the spellbook as a gift, which was the last gift she gave him before she disappeared. He kept it in his safe behind a painting of her in this atelier. In the case the book was lost, he took pictures of the pages and uploaded them to his computer. In "Volpina", Adrien discovered the book when he noticed his father looking at it. He took it from his father's safe (with Plagg's assistance) in order to get a closer look. He showed it to Lila at Collège Françoise Dupont, but before he left, she stole the book from him so she could get inspiration for a lie based on the Fox Miraculous. Tikki, recognizing the book and remembering its importance, told Marinette that she needed to get it, so they followed Lila to the Place des Vosges. Lila threw the book in the trash when Adrien appeared and Marinette grabbed the book while neither were paying attention. Later, Tikki explained the value of the book to Marinette, and they take it to Master Fu. Master Fu explained in "The Collector" that he partially knew how the translate the code, and he revealed to Marinette that the book contained secrets about more superpowers for the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous. When he pointed out that the owner of the book likely was Hawk Moth, Marinette initially worried that it meant Adrien could be Hawk Moth, but after learning more about Adrien's dilemma, being prevented from returning to school after losing his father's book, she concluded that Gabriel was more likely the culprit. Gabriel halted her and Adrien's suspicions by akumatizing himself, but Marinette still felt bad for Adrien's punishment. To solve the issue, Fu took pictures of the pages with his cellphone, and Marinette returned the book to Gabriel, lying that she had borrowed it. She also asked where Gabriel had gotten the book from before leaving, which he explained as being a gift from his wife without more detail. Appearance The book is a large hardbound book with a brown cover. On the front and back cover, there is a golden design that is identical to the one on the Miraculous jewelry box. A golden line is also around the edge of the cover. The writings inside the book are in a special code. Contents Ladybug Miraculous This page features an image of the Ladybug Miraculous. It also shows a Ladybug Miraculous wielder and the yo-yo. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: *Ladybug *Superheros *Yoyo *Ings *Mathilde *Luckycharm *Earrings *Mplok *Thomas Astruc Cat Miraculous This page features an image of the Cat Miraculous. It also shows a Cat Miraculous wielder and the staff. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: *Chatno **Beginning of Chat Noir(Cat Noir) *Baton *Merci a tous **"Thank you all" (in English) *Narcissique **"Narcissistic" (in English) *Coucou **"Hello" (in English) *Xluyigre *Zayplgyns Combined Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses An image of a person surrounded by power is seen. The page explains how when the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous are both worn by a person, they give "ultimate power" to the person. According to Master Fu, this power can shape reality itself, further commenting that it would allow them to make a wish, but warning that the universe must maintain balance and that every action would carry a reaction. The codes on the first page are: * -Xcvhjk * -Lmpoiuxtrezasqsdcnjjpl- * -Lmpoiuxtrdsdqacefhb- * Ceodre * Etude ** "Study" (in English) * Anatomie ** "Anatomy" (in English) The codes on the second page are: *Bgtyhnj *Ftsxcvhjk In an updated version of the page the codes translates to *Yun doug-ju ** "Iron compartment - according to" (in English) *Jusqu' l Mort, sixe e le ** "Death until, sixth" (in English) *Ciel et Ne souffrir D' auc ** "Heaven and Do not suffer from" (in English) *Une honte mon cour fut jaa ** "A shame my heart was ice" (in English) In the human anatomy circle page right before it changes some small codes translate to: *Ce ntre ** "Which between them" (in English) *Anatomie ** "Anatomy" (in English) *E tu de ** "It's you" (in English) Moth Miraculous This page features an image of the Moth Miraculous. It also shows a Moth Miraculous wielder and the cane. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: *Hawkmoth *Super Villain *Violeet *Broche **"Brooch" (in English) *Papillol **Similar "Papillon" (Hawk Moth) *Super Mechant **"Super Evil" (in English) *Zorggcdfdd *Abcdefggt Akumatization This page shows how the Moth Miraculous' special superpower, Akumatization, is able to turn people into superheroes. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Choisir **"To choose" (in English) * Il faut bien sélectionner ses élites a ** "You must select your elites a" (in English) * L'avenir du monde en dépend **"The world's future depends on" (in English) * Biologiste (next to the woman on the bottom left of the right page) ** "Biologist" (in English) Fox Miraculous This page features an image of the Fox Miraculous. It also shows a Fox Miraculous wielder and the flute. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: *Volpina *Fezdcdfvdvd *Hgvzrddzc *Ghzsxg *Zazsqrx *Dxwsvbntcf *Draught **"Draft" (in English) *Dxwsvbnts Bee Miraculous This page features an image of the Bee Miraculous. It also shows a Bee Miraculous wielder and the trompo. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Queen Bee * Volpina Peacock Miraculous This page features an image of the Peacock Miraculous. It also shows a Peacock Miraculous wielder and the tool. Other contents According to Master Fu, the book contains spells that are able to grant new valuable abilities for Miraculous holders to use. In a recently new page one of the codes translates to: *Bgtyhnj *Ftsxcvhjk Sightings Episodes Trivia * The text on the pages of the book is Nyctographic (alphabet here). ** When translated some of the words are in French, English, German, Korean, Finnish and Romanian. * Kwamis feel a sense of familiarity with the book when they see it. Plagg does not know exactly what it is when he first sees it but knows he's seen it before, and Tikki quickly recognizes it, stating that it must be brought to Master Fu immediately. * According to Tikki, Master Fu has been searching for it for a long time and that it shouldn't be in the wrong hands. * It is stolen three times in "Volpina". ** Adrien and Plagg take it from Gabriel's safe. ** Lila takes it from Adrien when he leaves for fencing class. ** Marinette and Tikki take it from Lila after she drops it in the trash can. * In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", the pages of the Fox Miraculous, Cat Miraculous, Ladybug Miraculous, and Moth Miraculous can be briefly seen while the pages flip quickly. * As of "The Collector", both Master Fu and Gabriel Agreste have digital copies of the book. * In "Robostus", according to Master Fu, in order to get the "absolute power," a person would need to know the spell to activate it while having both the Cat Miraculous and Ladybug Miraculous. However, the spells that are needed to activate or deactivate it are currently unknown. es:Libro de Miraculous ru:Книга о Камнях Чудес pl:Księga Miraculum pt-br:Livro dos Miraculous fr:Livre des Miraculous Category:In-universe books